


Please Stay With Me

by Annide



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5499983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annide/pseuds/Annide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set some time after 11X04 "Baby", Castiel is still staying in the bunker, resting and getting better, but the brothers are barely ever there and Dean won't even stay in the same room with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Stay With Me

                Dean had never put so much effort in finding hunts, any hunts. He started looking for a new one as soon as he got back to the bunker from one, and seemed to always manage to find some more to extend his trip. Castiel was sure the hunter was trying to avoid him, why he couldn't figure out. All he knew was that it hurt that the man he loved didn't appear to want to spend any time with him.

                Dean would barely even look at him. He turned away and left the room as soon as their eyes met. Castiel desperately wanted to talk to him about this, but he never found the time. Dean was always gone too fast. They exchanged many phone calls, of course, but it just wasn't something he wanted to discuss without being in the same room.

                Why would Dean be constantly avoiding him in the bunker, but calling him at least ten times a day when he was away? He called him to get some help on research, he called him on what appeared to be any moment Sam wasn't with him, he called him as soon as he woke up and right before he went to sleep. And always, Dean would remind his angel that nothing was more important than for him to get better.

                "Cas, I... you know I... right?"

                "What?"

                "Never mind, we have to go, now get back in bed, you need more rest."

                "Dean..."

                This puzzling conversation occurred just when Sam and Dean were leaving for yet another hunt. At this rate, the world would be rid of evil by the end of the year. And things just kept going like this. Until one December morning, when Castiel decided it had lasted too long. He called Sam early enough that he would be out having breakfast before his brother got out of bed.

                "Cas? What's wrong?"

                "Dean is wrong. He's been avoiding me for weeks. Do you know why?"

                "I honestly don't. I wish I could help you, but this is as much a mystery to me as it is to you."

                "You can help me. Just convince Dean to take a break from hunts for a while, stay in the bunker for a couple of days."

                "I'll do what I can."

                They were back a week later. Sam had apparently insisted they took a break for the holidays and celebrated Christmas together as a family. Dean didn't seem exactly excited about this. He left as soon as his eyes met Castiel's, on the pretense of having an errand to run.

                "Just ignore him, he'll come around eventually. Here, help me decorate this place."

                "Why?"

                "It's your first real Christmas and we're gonna do it right."

                They spent the entire day making a Christmas tree in the library, putting up some garlands and lights across the bookshelves and baking all kinds of holiday treats. Charlie showed up late in the afternoon and added a bit of mistletoe as a final touch. When Sam and Castiel asked about it, she simply winked.

                "You'll see," she said.

                Dean came back late in the evening, arms full of bags.

                "What? We can't do Christmas without gifts, can we?"

                Then he locked himself in his room to wrap presents. Sam took Castiel shopping the next day. His brother was right, how could he have forgotten about that? The angel had thought things would be better if they just all stayed in the bunker for a while, but Dean still kept avoiding him. He would leave a room when he came in, grabbing Charlie's arm and pulling her along with him, saying he needed to talk to her. What could he possibly have to say to her that he couldn't tell Cas? And when he asked her, she only told him not to worry about it.

                On the night of Christmas Eve, Sam insisted they all had a late dinner together. Dean avoided eye contact with the angel the whole time they were eating. Finally, Castiel gave up and decided to just go stand on the steps to the control room, a little away from the others. He didn't need food after all. He was thinking how all of this had been a bad idea when Dean walked over to him.

                "What do you think you're doing, just standing under mistletoe like that?"

                Castiel looked up at the small piece of plant over his head.

                "I don't know what this means. Is it wrong to stand here? Should I move?"

                "Fine, you win. I can't resist anymore. Not when you're giving me this look."

                Castiel was even more confused when Dean pushed him against the wall. But then the hunter leaned down on him and put his lips on his and nothing else mattered anymore. Castiel put his hands in Dean's hair to pull him even closer as he started kissing back. He'd been waiting for this for so long.

                "Just so you know, Cas, you played this totally unfairly."

                "I thought you didn't care about me anymore. You kept ignoring me."

                "Oh come on, Cas, you know I'm in love with you. I've just been having trouble with the whole thing, but Charlie talked it out with me and I'm all good now. I can even say the words. I love you."

                Castiel smiled brighter than he ever had and Dean kissed him again, and again, and again.


End file.
